Desde el diario de Makoto Kido
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Expresamente le pedí a mi madre que me trajese una libreta sin estampas u otros indicios que indicasen que era un diario, pero ella trajo un pequeño cuaderno marrón que, en la parte delantera dice claramente, con grandes letras doradas: Mi diario. Espero que nadie lo descubra, y mucho menos mi hermano, porque Kazuma se reiría de mí cuando descubriese el anotador..."
1. I

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes: **

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Diez años.

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Ocho años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Siete años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Tres años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Siete años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Siete años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Diez años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Once años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Ocho años.

**Hoshi Hida.**Hija de Iori y Ume. Nueve años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Diez años.

* * *

**Desde el diario de Makoto Kido.**

**~ Mariposas ~**

.

_La mariposa, que se ve atraída hacia la luz, era, entre los antiguos… el emblema del alma._

_La mariposa negra, en muchas regiones, representa desgracia y penumbras. _

_El color negro es el luto. _

_Y una mariposa, es la guía de un alma hacía el cielo, por lo que una mariposa negra, guía a una persona..._

_A la muerte._

.

**Septiembre, 2025**

**Odaiba, Japón.**

.

.

Makoto Kido se desperezó, lentamente, estirando los brazos y abrió los ojos luego de un eterno segundo de oscuridad. Se masajeó el cuello repentinamente dolorido y frunció el ceño cuando las siluetas qué estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a tomar forma de muebles.

Suspiró profundamente en el momento en el que le lanzó una mirada al reloj que se hallaba en la mesita de noche.

Era demasiado tarde, o demasiado temprano.

Pero tenía la sensación de que no iba a lograr volver a dormir.

Con rapidez, se levantó de la cama y se asomó en la ventana de su dormitorio. Las calles de la ciudad donde vivía estaban iluminadas por las luces de las casas o las lámparas que se levantaban en las aceras.

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo oscuro. Y Makoto frunció el ceño cuando cerró el vidrio, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío causado por la brisa nocturna.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y volvió a la cama, cuando, sobre la mesita de noche, vio que estaba el cuaderno que había comenzado a escribir la noche anterior, mejor dicho, unas pocas horas antes porque, cuando había escrito ese diario (No es un diario, es una bitácora de sueños) era más de medianoche.

Sujetó el pequeño anotador, y encendió el velador que estaba junto a su cama, sobre la mesita pequeña.

.

.

_Primera entrada_

_Septiembre, 21._

_._

_Mi nombre es Makoto, y eso es lo que puedo decir sobre mí._

_No, no es cierto aunque sigo sin entender porque mi madre desea que tenga un propio diario donde pueda escribir todo… No entiendo, pero, al igual que mi hermano, he recibido un regalo especial para mi cumpleaños. Este diario, en mi caso. Quizás a Kazuma le dieron algo parecido, lo dudo. Mamá dice que será algo especial para nosotros, considerando que…_

_En fin._

_Ella siempre le da mejores cosas a Kazuma, supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado._

_Mi nombre es Makoto Kido, tengo 10 años o los tendré. De hecho, los cumplo mañana, ya que mi padre, Jou Kido, insiste en que nací pasadas las doce de la noche. Tengo un hermano gemelo que se llama Kazuma, por si no he hablado de él. Es difícil hablar del uno sin el otro y es mucho más difícil distinguir quien es quien, para los demás, por supuesto…_

_¿Mi madre? Se llama Mariko Inoue. Ella es la que me pidió que escriba y…_

_Bueno, me estoy esforzando por encontrar el sentido a esto._

_Expresamente le pedí a mi madre que me trajese una libreta sin estampas u otros indicios que indicasen que era un diario, pero ella trajo un pequeño cuaderno marrón que, en la parte delantera dice claramente, con grandes letras doradas: Mi diario. Espero que nadie lo descubra, y mucho menos mi hermano, porque Kazuma se reiría de mí cuando descubriese el anotador, aun cuando no lo lea. _

_El sólo pensar en eso, me dan ganas de dejar de escribir._

.

.

En la casa de Jou Kido, se seguía una rutina. Y Makoto era plenamente conciente de ello.

Antes de las vacaciones, en época de clases, la rutina era rigurosamente cumplida.

Antes de las ocho de la mañana, Mariko Inoue tenía el desayuno preparado, servido y esperaba que sus hijos se levantasen sin chistar. Ella era cariñosa, por supuesto, en especial con Kazuma pero Makoto no podía dejar de pensar en que su madre no sabía que hacer si alguien rompía con su guión.

En verano, cuando su padre estaba en casa, la rutina era más flexible.

Kazuma se despertaba siempre antes que Makoto, ya que una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Makoto era dormir, dormir y dormir.

Pero, ese día era una excepción. Makoto llevaba despierto desde las cinco de la mañana, y había contemplado las luces de la aurora, el alba y la salida del sol desde su ventana.

Había visto como las paredes, en la noche, oscuras, retornaban gracias al juego de la luz, al azul claro que las caracterizaba. Así como había visto que las sombras rehuían del sol, volviendose las sombras de los objetos que se desparramaban en el dormitorio.

Su cama, estaba junto a la ventana, y en la litera contigua, dormía Kazuma Kido, su gemelo. Kazuma dormía profundamente, respirando bajo y pausado, igual que sus dos compañeros digimon, Bukamon y Crabmon. Los tres se hallaban sumidos en profundos sueños.

Por todo eso, cuando Makoto despertó había procurado hacer el menor ruido posible. Llevaba horas en esa tarea, pero se alegraba de no haber provocado que ninguno de sus compañeros se despertase.

Miró la puerta cuando escuchó los pasos de su madre, pero, al no oír nada más, dejó de pensar en ella. Se acomodó en la cama, de modo que la luz de su velador resultaba cada vez más innecesaria, a medida que el sol se elevaba en el firmamento.

.

_._

_Una de mis actividades favoritas es dormir. _

_Lo califico como mi hobbie, mientras que el de mi hermano es leer. _

_A Kazuma le encantan los libros, aun más que a mi padre o a mi madre. No es raro encontrarlo leyendo en los rincones, cualquier cosa que hilbane palabras o tenga sentido._

_Al menos, supongo que no son novelas. Las novelas de mi madre estaban en su dormitorio y ella no nos deja leerlas, aunque no logro comprender porqué. Los libros de mi padre son, principalmente, sobre medicina, pero tiene algunos volúmenes dedicados a la investigación, a las novedades, etc. _

_Esas son del interes de Kazuma._

_Ahora mismo, mi madre debe estar preparando el desayuno. Y mi hermano duerme. Es gracioso, porque quien vive esta situación siempre es mi gemelo. Yo suelo dormir más. ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

_Pues… He vuelto a soñar con las mariposas negras, aunque no recuerdo qué fue lo que soñé exactamente. La primera vez que las vi fue en el digimundo, al comienzo del año. _

_¿Qué es el digimundo? ¿Necesito explicarlo? Creo que no. _

_Sólo diré que es un mundo digital parecido al nuestro pero en vez de personas, sus habitantes son los digimons. Mis padres se ríen que los niños tomen la existencia de los digimons tan naturalmente, pero no los comprendo. _

_¿Qué tienen de raro?_

_Las puertas digitales de ese mundo se abren todos los días, casi consecutivamente desde hace más de quince años. Durante mucho tiempo, según mi padre, el Digimundo había quedado sometido a investigaciones diversas a cargo de mi tío Koushiro, por esta misma razón._

_Mi tío Taichi es uno de los responsables de que el Digimundo haya abierto sus puertas. Él es embajador. El primer embajador humano entre dos mundos. _

_Mi padre también es una persona muy importante en el digimundo. Él es el primer médico reconocido en tratar seres humanos y digimons. Además, ahora es el director de la primera clínica fundada en el digimundo, aunque, sinceramente, ya no es tan única._

_Mi madre trabaja con Iori Hida desde hace unos meses, ella había perdido su trabajo en la empresa de mi abuelo y el amigo de mi papá la contrató como secretaría. Su hija Hoshi va a nuestro salón, mi padre me dice que está adelantada un año en el curso escolar. Es muy simpática. Se lleva muy bien con Tsubasa, Koichi y mi hermano..._

_._

_._

— ¡Kazuma! ¡Makoto! ¡Arriba! — Escuchó que decía su madre, y suspiró antes de dejar el lápiz sobre la almohada.

Estar acostado boca abajo, escribiendo, era mucho más incómodo de lo que había pensado. Le dolía el cuello y comenzaba a sentir los músculos más agarrotados.

Especialmente, por haber dormido mal.

— ¡Ya vamos mamá! — Exclamó Kazuma, mientras se incorporaba con rapidez. Makoto se sorprendió, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Kazuma estaba despierto. De un salto, su hermano estaba fuera de la cama. — Apresurate Mako, mamá se enfadará.

— Ya voy — Murmuró, dejando el diario bajo la almohada.

Sin embargo, en cuanto comprendió que Kazuma se retiraba, para ir al cuarto de baño, tomó el lápiz rápidamente.

.

.

_Siendo sincero, yo le pedí a mi madre este diario para escribir sobre mis sueños, pero ahora no recuerdo cual fue mi sueño. Quizás mañana lo haga. Mi padre insiste en que, si los anoto, seré capaz de recordarlos y eso me ayude a superar mi insominio._

_Tengo insomnio, sí, cosa que les preocupa a mis padres —ellos dicen que no, pero no es cierto— porque solía dormir mucho._

_Realmente, me preocupa el contenido de mis sueños…_

.

.

Makoto comenzó a leer lo que había escrito. Pero, inmediatamente, frunció el ceño, y tachó la última linea con la lapicera. ¿Que cosas escribía? ¿Por qué iban a preocuparle los contenidos de sus sueños?

— ¡A desayunar! — Escuchó que decía su madre. Kazuma volvió al cuarto y Makoto sonrió al ver su expresión somnolienta.

Era increíble aquello de ser gemelos, porque, y muchas veces, resultaba que ver a Kazuma era como ver un espejo. Los dos se parecían muchisímo, aunque claro, su hermano solía llevar las gafas todo el tiempo y él no tenía tantos problemas de visión por lo que generalmente, pasaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo sin ellos.

En casi todos los rasgos, eran inmensamente parecidos, aunque el rostro de Makoto era aun más delgado que el de su hermano, y las lineas de sus facciones eran más delgadas, justo como las de su madre.

Bukamon y Crabmon se despertaron con reticencia, una vez que Kazuma, prácticamente los obligó a salir de la pequeña litera que compartían. A Makoto le resultaba gracioso cuan diferentes eran sus digimons, en apariencia, siendo ellos gemelos.

Negó con el rostro, cuando Bukamon comenzó a reñir con Kazuma —algo bastante usual, en verdad— y se encontró, entonces, contemplando la ventana que estaba cerca de su cama.

El sol radiante se alzaba en Odaiba, aunque, quizás, era la forma que tenía el verano de despedirse.

Sonrió, por la diversión que le causaba la fecha de su nacimiento. Había nacido exactamente en la linea divisoria entre dos estaciones.

Aquel era el fin del verano.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí, un otro sobre Digimon.

En este caso, este está directamente relacionado con D.A: Alfa & Omega. Todos los personajes que aparecen allí, aparecen también en este pero es una trama independiente. O eso espero y pretendo. El protagonista es Makoto Kido, uno de los gemelos de Jou Kido. No va a ser muy extensa, porque es un pequeño fic dentro de la otra historia, que pretende aclarar algunas cosas y hablar de lo que sucedió con Makoto entre el año 2025 y el 2027, cuando lamentablemente…

Aclaracion: Makoto y Kazuma nacieron el 21 de septiembre de 2015. Por eso tienen once años en Digimon Adventure: Alfa & Omega.

Sin más nada que decir, hasta la próxima.

.

.

Saludos ^^


	2. II

___El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Desde el diario de Makoto Kido**

**~ Ilusiones y sorpresas ~**

**.**

Al salir del dormitorio qué compartía con su gemelo, Makoto esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

Sus padres estaban fuera de la habitación y los esperaban, justamente para saludarlos por su cumpleaños.

Su madre tenía el cabello castaño, mucho más corto qué antaño, tanto qué apenas excedía la línea del cuello. Los ojos, de un cálido e indefinido color ámbar qué, a Makoto le encantaba, los miraban con cariño. Era pequeña, físicamente, especialmente al lado de su padre, el cual superaba el metro ochenta.

Se sonrió al ver la expresión desconcertada de Kazuma

¿Acaso su gemelo había olvidado su cumpleaños? Era tan probable como divertido.

_Su hermano vivía en las nubes._

Cuando los adultos los saludaron al unísono, al son de la reconocida canción destinada a los cumpleañeros, Kazuma pareció comprender en qué fecha se encontraban. Parpadeó, varias veces, hasta que su ensoñación terminó. Makoto quiso sonreír. Tal vez fuese por su tendencia a leer, a ser silencio —como su tío Shin, Kazuma podía estar en la misma habitación y no ser notado— pero siempre estaba fuera del mundo real.

Jou Kido, vestido impecablemente con un traje —algo bastante poco usual, observó Makoto— los saludó con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras de manera disimulada, miraba su reloj, para asegurarse qué no era tarde para ir a su trabajo.

Mariko hizo el típico conteó jalando de sus orejas, con esa actitud festiva qué se permitía pocas fechas en el año.

Gomamon salto desde la espalda de su padre para saludarlos animadamente al igual qué el digimon de Mariko, qué aunque prefería estar en el digimundo, había acudido a su casa para saludarlos.

— Tomen — Murmuro su padre y les entregó un paquete a cada uno.

El regalo de Kazuma estaba envuelto en papel plateado mientras qué el de Makoto era de color verde metalizado.

Se sorprendió, ¿para qué negarlo? Pensó qué con el diario qué le había entregado en la noche su madre, era suficiente. Entonces pensó qué quizás, como su padre no pudo llegar en la noche, ahora les quería compensar.

No era un mal padre, sólo que, generalmente, se exigía demasiado. Su cuerpo no podía soportar la vida de médico y de padre.

Se quedó quieto, en cuanto recibió el regalo, y miró a su padre con una amplia sonrisa. Jou se esforzaba, eso debía tenerlo en cuenta.

— Basta de perder el tiempo. Los he dejado dormir demasiado — Murmuro Mariko, enérgica — Ahora irán a tomar el desayuno. Luego iremos al digimundo.

— Sí, mamá — Musitó Kazuma, aún con una expresión divertida. Parecía sorprendido y somnoliento a la vez. — deja vu — Le escuchó decir Makoto a su gemelo y por eso mismo lo miró, una vez qué sus padres abandonaron el pasillo y comenzaron a recorrer el trayecto había la sala comedor.

— ¿Kazuma? — Lo llamó Makoto. El aludido lo miró, al instante — Feliz cumpleaños.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Mako. — Replicó él.

Sin importar las diferencias qué ellos tuvieran, era bueno comprobar qué las cosas seguían fluyendo de forma natural.

— ¿Quién abre primero su regalo? — Desafio Kazuma y Makoto sonrió, con diversión. De alguna u otra manera, siempre terminaban desafiandose.

En desafíos se basaba su relación, principalmente.

.

.

_Mis padres han planeado una sorpresa para mi y para mi hermano. _

_Lo se muy bien, porque soy mucho más observador qué mi despistado hermano. _

_No se muy bien porque tuve deseos de seguir escribiendo en mi bitacora de sueños, ya qué no puedo hablar de ningún sueño. _

_Tal necesito a alguien qué me escuche. O no, quizás sólo me apetece escribir un poco. _

_Como mencioné, es mi cumpleaños, aunque mi padre dice exactamente qué mi cumpleaños no es hasta mañana—legalmente dicen qué mi nacimiento es hoy__—. Es una historia graciosa, qué nos hemos enterado gracias a mi abuelo materno. Cuando nació Kazuma faltaban cinco minutos para el cambio de día. Según mi padre, nací dos minutos después de qué terminó el 21 de septiembre. Pero en el registro figura qué está es mi fecha de cumpleaños..._

_¿Sí me han regalado algo? _

_Este diario, en principio, y mi padre me ha comprado una pequeña computadora portatil. Ahora, luego de desayunar, debería estar alistandome para salir de casa. ¡Vamos al digimundo! _

_Esa es otra de mis actividades favoritas. _

_¿Por qué no tengo clases en una fecha como esta en pleno ciclo escolar? La verdad, sí tengo, pero Kazuma y yo no pensamos asistir_. _Aprovechamos las escasas ocasione al año en la que nuestra madre nos permite saltarnos las clases._

_._

.

La familia Kido Inoue se posiciono frente a la computadora y los gemelos se sonríeron en cuanto pudieron contemplar, en la pantalla, la puerta al digimundo.

Era una ventana digital donde se veía parte de un paisaje extrañamente conocido.

Atravesar la puerta no era complicado, de hecho, sólo al principio sentías un tirón, como sí un hilo invisible jalara de ti para qué entres al mundo digital.

Un parpadeo, y el digimundo estaba a tu alcance.

.

.

_Soy yo, de vuelta. Tendré que agradecerle a mi madre por el diario, es la tercera vez en el día que me dedico a escribir en él. Sí, lo acepto. Es un diario. _

_Fue un día divertido. _

_Y me reí mucho. _

_Bueno, siempre rió cuando paso tiempo con mis amigos. Quizás amigos es un término poco inclusivo para nosotros. Todos somos como una gran familia, o algo así. Mis tíos son los conocidos digielegidos, porque hace muchos, muchos años ellos salvaron al mundo digital qué ahora nos pertenece a todos. _

_Ellos son grandes amigos desde la infancia._

_Mi padre siempre me dice qué son un grupo unido. Y le creo. Lo veo siempre qué se reúnen. _

_Para mí, todos ellos son mis tíos._

_El tío Yamato, mi padrino, y la tía Sora, la madrina de Kazuma, son muy cercanos a mi padre. Hoy tía Sora estaba inquieta porque Yoshiro, el más pequeño de sus hijos, comenzaba a hablar, repitiendo las palabras de su padre. Fui divertido. Yoshiro nos regaló un dibujo a mi y a Kazuma. Es un niño pequeño, apenas tiene tres años. Su dibujo, con mi hermano y yo formados por pequeños circulos, lineas y cuadrados fue un lindo detalle. Saori, su hermana, ha estado subida en los árboles desde que llegamos. Eso, o jugando con Yuko._

_Tía Tomoyo, la mamá de Yuko, me dijo que mi tío Kou no podía asistir. Kou es el cientifico que investiga el digimundo._

_Tío Daisuke y tía Mitsuko estuvieron un momento, aunque su hijo se quedó con nosotros. Igual hizo tío Taichi, que luego de dejar a Taiyo, se retiró, aunque claro, se disculpó y me regaló una cámara fotográfica para que "empiece a guardar imagenes" Mamá dijo que soy muy chico para eso, pero me la he quedado. Tío Iori y su hija Hoshi vinieron, junto con tía Miyako, mi madrina, y sus hijos, Rei y Ozamu. Tío Ken, el padrino de Kazuma, no pudo venir. Muchos de los adultos trabajan, y pasaron a saludarnos por la tardecita._

_Reiko, mi prima, es una de mis mejores amigas pese a qué es un poco más grande qué yo. Y también pese a su excentríca personalidad. _

_Bueno, no es como sí nosotros no tuviésemos una relacion. _

_Reiko, Kazuma y yo siempre hemos sido muy cercanos. Y ni hablar de Daiki, qué aunque generalmente discute con Reiko o con Kazuma. Hoy sucedió algo muy gracioso, encontré a Daiki mirando fijamente a Reiko y cuando me vio se ruborizó completamente. _

_Creo que olvidaba mencionar a tía Mimi, bueno, ella vive en Estados Unidos, pero fue a visitarnos. Su hijo, Kevin, estaba en clases y por eso no llegó. Él está en un horario completo._

_Y me olvidé de Tsubasa y Koichi Takaishi. Nuestros rivales. Ellos y nosotros, Kazuma y yo, tenemos un enfrentamiento diario. Somos los únicos pares de hermanos que nacieron el mismo día._

_Creo, por el momento que eso es todo. Debería ir a dormir. Aquí ya cenamos, y todos en casa están durmiendo o algo así. _

_Oigo a Bukamon hablar en sueños…_

_._

_._

Makoto cerró los ojos, casi sin poder contenerse, una vez que guardó el pequeño cuaderno marrón bajo la almohada. Estaba físicamente agotado, lo único que quería era descansar. Y, por primera vez en semanas, había logrado conciliar un sueño tranquilo. O eso estaba sucediendo cuando…

— ¿Mako? — Alguien le tocó el hombro, y Makoto gruñó, antes de girarse en la cama. Kazuma lo intentó, de nuevo — Mako, despierta.

El mayor de los gemelos encendió el velador, el cual se hallaba al lado de la cama de Kazuma y al menor no le quedó otra opción que abrir los ojos, molesto.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kazuma? — Espetó, somnoliento y de mal humor.

— Feliz cumpleaños — Susurró él otro.

Y Makoto se apoyó en sus codos, para incorporarse a medias sobre el colchón. Miró atentamente el rostro de su hermano. Luego, el reloj. Eran exactamente dos minutos despues de las doce.

— Mi cumpleaños fue ayer, Kazuma.

— Papá no dice eso — El otro colocó un paquete de color dorado en el pecho del muchacho, y lo empujó para que lo tomase.

— ¿Me compraste algo?

Kazuma se rió — Gaste todos mis ahorros.

— Gracias… — Sin saber exactamente porqué, Makoto se sentó en la cama a una velocidad inusual y rasgó el envoltorio que envolvía a su regalo.

Se sorprendió cuando vio que se trataba de un medallón. Una K y una M entrelazadas.

— Kazuma y Makoto — Dijo Makoto. Kazuma se sorprendió.

— Había pensado en Makoto Kido — Musitó el gemelo, al aire. Makoto levantó los ojos, apartandolo del colgante. Kazuma le sonrió y le enseñó el medallón que estaba alrededor de su cuello — Claro que no tonto. Makoto y Kazuma.

— Podrías habermelo dado ayer — Se apresuró a decir Makoto — Gracias.

— De nada. No es gran cosa… — Makoto se tragó las ganas de contradecirlo — Mako, lamento lo de la otra noche.

— Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Nosotros peleamos siempre, no? Como todos los hermanos.

— Como todos los hermanos — Repitió Kazuma. Los dos se giraron hacia Crabmon, quien, dormido, lanzó un resoplido. Se rieron — Mejor me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, está vez, Mako. Que tengas dulces sueños — Makoto sonrió, divertido. Kazuma solía saludarle así desde que se enteró de que tenía pesadillas. Eso, cuando estaba de buen humor. Amaba a su hermano, sí, pero eran tan diferentes.

— Buenas noches, Kazuma.

Apagó el velador, y se acostó. Con la vista fija en el techo, el cual apenas era visible gracias a la plateada y eterea luz de la luna que ingresaba a través de la ventana entre abierta. Y con el murmullo del viento que mecía las cortinas, Makoto se dispuso a tener sus dulces sueños.

.

.

_Segunda entrada_

_Septiembre, 22_

_._

_Se supone que no debo pensar en lo que escribo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es espantoso. _

_Veo sangre, mucha sangre goteando desde un cuchillo, ojos rojos como rubíes, una risa espantosa que me acorrala._

_Miles de mariposas negras que alzan el vuelo en mi dirección y un lejano sonido que me parece vagamente familiar, como el murmullo del agua cuando choca la costa. ¿Puede ser un mar? He ido varias veces a las playas, y ese sonido me recordó al mar. Pero, al mismo tiempo era diferente. ¿Me explico? Era más… escalofriante de lo que podría describir. Aun así, a pesar de que ese lugar me daba miedo, lo sentía extrañamente familiar…_

_¿Qué significa? ¿Debo decirselo a alguien?_

_._

_._

Dejando de lado el lápiz, Makoto volvió a releer las lineas que había escrito luego de despertarse sobre saltado a mitad de la noche. Estaba sudando, podía sentir las gotas de sudor, como perlas cristalinas, bañar su rostro.

Había olvidado su sueño en el pequeño instante en el que su mano dejó el lápiz, pero al leerlo, era inevitable que los flashes acudieran a su cabeza, sin previo aviso. Hizo un mohín, apartó el diario, y arrancó la hoja.

No quería escribir de esos sueños. Se sentó sobre su cama, guardando absoluto silencio y frunció el ceño recordando el sueño que hubiese asaltado su descanso momentos antes. Había una sombra… Sí, había una sombra. Clavó sus ojos en el suelo de madera, fulminante. La luz de la luna se filtraba, a través de las pesadas cortinas, y proyecta las sombras de los árboles, que circundaban a la casa, en el suelo de madera. Las ramas se mecían suavemente por la brisa. Caminó hacia la ventana, para cerrarla, puesto que la brisa comenzaba a enfriar la habitación. Aquel frío parecía arremolinarse a su alrededor, de modo que su piel estaba más fría de lo usual.

Makoto movió el rostro, al llegar al ventanal. Por un momento, durante un instante, las calles de la ciudad parecían haberse sumergido en… Agua. Negó con el rostro, ante su imaginación, y dio la espalda a la ciudad de Odaiba, para sumergirse en dulce sueños.

.

Lejos, muy lejos, en otro lugar. Una risa estrepitosa acompañaba el sonido del mar de las tinieblas. Pronto, muy pronto, ese niño iba a caer.

Esperaría, sí, pero sólo un poco más.

.

* * *

N/A: Segundo capítulo de esta historia. La verdad, Makoto me inspira (? Así que ahora conocemos un poco mejor al menor de los gemelos de nuestro Jou, quien tanta relevancia tiene en mi otra historia. Como dije, nunca fui mi intención que él fuese tan importante, pero una vez que se volvió mi personaje recurrente, merecía contar su historia.

Los capítulos mayoritariamente van a tratar de su diario, lo que él escribía en su bitácora de sueños.

Sin más nada que decir, hasta la próxima.

.

.

Saludos ^^


	3. III

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Desde el diario de Makoto Kido**

**~ El reflejo en el espejo ~**

.

_¿Quién es quien veo ahí?_

_Su mirar fijo en mi…_

_Y que en mi reflejo no reconocí_

_._

Los días siguientes, la rutina había regresado. Con normalidad, acostumbrado a que en su casa se vivía día a día

Su madre los llamó pasada las siete treinta, apremiándolos a vestirse, preparar sus cosas y, finalmente desayunar. Makoto se removió incómodo antes de seguir los pasos de su gemelo qué, al segundo llamado, estaba arriba.

Se pregunto sí Kazuma utilizaba la voz de su madre como una alarma, Makoto no podía estar seguro.

— Ya voy — Musitó, desperezándose y bostezando.

Eso de dormir a intervalos no parecía ayudarle con el insomnio.

Se levantó tras un tercer (o cuarto) llamado de Mariko, y finalmente, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Envidió, en el trayecto, a Bukamon y Crabmon, qué continuaban durmiendo. Incluso tuvo la tentación de despertarlos, pero decidió qué era más importante alistarse y desayunar.

.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, Makoto vio a su madre peinando a Kazuma. Su hermano protestaba, como siempre, pero terminaba cediendo.

— A la mesa, Makoto — Dijo su madre, sin mirarlo durante más de un segundo.

Obedeció y se sentó frente a su desayuno. Entendía qué su madre tuviese obsesión por la primera comida del día pero exageraba un poco en ese aspecto. En la mesa había una jarra de jugo de naranja. Y Makoto sabía qué era exprimido, una bandeja llena de tostadas con mermelada, una caja de cereales -por sí querían agregarle al gran vaso de yogurt- y café. Bien, el café era para ella y para su padre quién, otra vez, se había marchado temprano y no estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa.

— Ya basta, mamá — Se quejó Kazuma, sacudiendo la cabeza. — Quiero desayunar.

— Sólo me falta el flequillo, Kazuma.

Makoto agradeció a su mata de pelo porque él, a diferencia de Kazuma, tenía mechones rebeldes qué no obedecían a los peinados de su madre. Por eso, Mariko se limitaba a negar con él rostro cuando intentaba ganar la lucha contra su insurrecto cabello azul.

Ese día, sin embargo, algo era diferente.

— Péinate, Makoto.

— Lo hice...

Mariko le tendió el peine, sin decir nada. Sus ojos lo atravesaron. Makoto frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo.

.

_Tercera entrada_

_Septiembre, 24_

_._

_¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_

_Estos últimos días han sido tan extraños qué me he olvidado por completo de escribir. _

_¿Novedades? Pues si. Estoy castigado hasta nuevo aviso. _

_¿Y lo peor de todo? No fue mi culpa, yo no hice nada, aunque nadie lo cree. Ni siquiera Kazuma. _

_Es por eso qué no hablamos…_

_Ayer en el colegio sucedió algo muy extraño. Mientras estaba en el salón de clases, me pareció que el aula se llenaba de agua y todo a mí alrededor desaparecía. Hacía frío y estaba muy oscuro, pero eso no era lo más preocupante._

_Las mariposas negras de mis sueños se presentaron en mi clase._

_O, mejor dicho, mis sueños se presentaron en mi clase. Debo admitir que no puedo precisar en que momento me quedé dormido, pero no es mi culpa. No duermo por las noches, en algún momento tengo que descansar._

_Sí, también sé que no debería haberme dormido en clase. No pude evitarlo._

_Además…_

_Mamá está enfadada conmigo desde el otro día, porque me ofrecieron participar del club de computación. _

_Fue gracias a mi primo, Tensho, quién sabe cuanto me gustan las computadoras. Podría decirse qué es, más que nada, gracias a mi Reiko qué heredó de tía Miyako todo lo qué sabe y me lo enseña cuando se lo pido —hace muecas y se queja, pero termina ayudándome— sin importar el tiempo que lleve. _

_De todas formas, la pregunta es ¿por qué mi mamá se enfada? _

_No estoy seguro, pero creo —creo— qué es porque ella quería qué estuviese en otro club. _

_Además, Kazuma no ha sido invitado y ella no entiende porqué no. Yo tengo peores notas qué él, a sus ojos y aunque no son tan malas en mi opinión, y soy invitado a formar parte de un club. _

_Eso me molesta, ¿sólo porque somos gemelos tenemos qué hacer todo igual?_

_Somos dos personas completamente distintas, no tenemos porque ser tratados como una sola._

_ Aunque, en tal caso, yo sería parte de Kazuma, porque mamá siempre lo ha preferido a él. _

_Yo lo sé._

_._

_._

— Mako — Crabmon lo llamó y el hijo menor de Jou se giró, para mirar a su compañero — ¿Estás bien? Llevas resoplando largo tiempo.

— Sí — Susurró, en respuesta a su digimon — No te preocupes, estoy… — Comenzó, pero se quedó sin saber muy bien que decir.

— ¿Haciendo tarea? — Cuestionó Crabmon, y Makoto asintió, sin decir palabras.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Crabmon, a diferencia de Bukamon, no necesitaba saber lo que estaba haciendo a cada momento. Se limitaba a jugar, a estar en su mundo, a… dormir. Justo como él.

Había sido en una competencia que su Coelamon digievolucionó en Crabmon, siendo el segundo digimon en alcanzar el nivel novato a temprana edad.

El Nyaramon de Koichi había digievolucionado antes en un Salamon.

Recordaba que aquella tarde habían estado en el digimundo, y entonces un digimon se salió de control. Habían estado ellos y los mellizos Takaishi un poco más alejados de los demás —nada fuera de lo común— cuando ese digimon los atacó. No recordaba su nombre, así que carecía de importancia. Nyaramon se interpuso cuando a Tokomon lo atacaron y quedó inconciente, entonces, sorprendentemente digievolucionó.

Coelamon siguió sus pasos.

Salamon y Crabmon, sin embargo, eran apenas dos digimons novatos, así que quedaron malheridos y ellos, Koichi y él, habían corrido a socorrerlos…

Y no podía recordar mucho más. Por alguna razón, algún motivo desconocido, no sabía que había sucedido después.

Esa había sido la primera vez que vio las mariposas, a principio de ese mismo año.

Luego habían llegado las pesadillas…

.

.

_¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar algo que antes no le había dado importancia. _

_Mi Coelamon digievolucionó hace más de siete meses. Recuerdo que habíamos decidido pasar el final del año en el Digimundo, algo que hacíamos a menudo. (Creo que la costumbre se originó en el 2003) y el primero de enero, cuando volvíamos a estar allí, sucedió algo muy extraño._

_Koichi, Tsubasa, Kazuma y yo nos alejamos de los demás —que estaban preparando la comida, o simplemente distraído en otras actividades— para competir entre nosotros._

_Tsubasa generalmente es quien se enfrenta a Kazuma, lo que me deja a mí, enfrentarme a Koichi. Es difícil hacerlo, porque Koichi es un gran deportista y yo tengo dos pies izquierdos._

_Sin embargo, Tsubasa y Kazuma tienen otros métodos de pelea, hacen una competencia sobre quien puede leer más libros. El rubio piensa que mi hermano es un obseso con los libros de tío Takeru. La serie se llama Crónicas del Digimundo, y narra los relatos que ellos, nuestros padres, vivieron en el digimundo cuando eran unos pequeños._

_Creo que podría considerarse uno de los clásicos que se leen en todas las casas en esta época. Mi madre dice que está a la altura de los grandes clásicos infantiles, especialmente. Como la bella durmiente o cenicienta. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Cenicienta, a todo esto?_

_Pero me fui de tema. Estaba hablando de la digievolución de Coelamon. Ese día nos atacó un digimon, y mi hermano fue a buscar a los adultos, cuando nos quedamos indefensos —atacó a nuestros amigos digimon— _

_Allí vi las mariposas negras por primera vez. _

_Entonces todo se vuelve borroso._

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo es la cara de mi padre, diciéndome que me había desmayado._

_Después de eso, empecé a tener esos sueños extraños. _

_Tsubasa, Koichi y yo no volvimos a alejarnos tanto del grupo nunca más. De hecho, hace mucho tiempo que no paso demasiado tiempo con ellos. Están… Distantes. ¿O acaso soy yo el que se distancia? _

_¿Puede ser que el problema sea mío?_

.

.

— ¿Mako? — Lo llamó, entonces, la voz de su hermano — ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?

Makoto suspiró largamente, cerró el cuaderno, y lo escondió entre sus brazos, antes de devolverle la mirada a Kazuma.

— ¿Tu que crees? — Dudó, seriamente — No me molesta que no me hayas defendido en el salón, porque no tenías porqué hacerlo. Pero el castigo de mamá no es por eso, y no dijiste nada. Sabes que lo que sucedió no fue mi culpa

— Anoche apareciste en la computadora de mamá, y luego, los archivos aparecieron borrados.

— ¡Te dije que no se como llegué a la computadora!

— Quizás eres sonámbulo

— Gracias por la ayuda, Kazuma — Musitó, y se arrojó en su cama, mientras guardaba disimuladamente el diario bajo la almohada. Cuando Kazuma se durmiera, lo dejaría, nuevamente en el lugar secreto.

— Lamento no haberte defendido

— También yo — Musitó, y le dio la espalda a su hermano. Lo que más le molestaba de Kazuma era que, cuando más quería su ayuda, se la negaba. Sabía que el despistado nunca se enteraba de nada, pero aun así le molestaba.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? — Cuestionó Kazuma, sentándose sobre su colchón y mirando la espalda de su hermano. Había encendido la luz de su velador, que estaba en la mesa de luz contigua a la de Makoto.

— Porque a veces, Kazuma, no actúas como si fueses mi hermano.

— ¡Siempre actúo como tu hermano!

Makoto se dio vuelta, y sus ojos negros se enfrentaron a los de su hermano. — Yo no lo veo así. Quizás me guste la competencia, pero no soy el enemigo.

Kazuma miró a su hermano, con el ceño fruncido, cavilando las palabras del menor.

— Mako… — Kazuma tomó la cadena de colgante plateado y se la enseñó a Makoto — ¿Mako y Kazuma, recuerdas? Soy tu hermano, lo siento.

— No estoy enfadado solo por eso

— No tengo la culpa de las reacciones de mamá

— Y yo tampoco. ¿Por qué tengo que lidiar yo con ellas? — Cuestionó retóricamente, se volvió a girar — Apaga la luz, quiero dormir.

— ¿Quieres que diga que soy un mal hermano?

— Quiero dormir

— Lo siento, soy un mal hermano.

— Kazuma, hoy estoy de mal humor. Sea lo que sea que digas, no ayudará, déjame dormir, por favor.

La luz que estaba a sus espaldas se apagó.

No podía sentirse mal por estar enfadado, sabía que tenía razón. Sabía que no tenía que enfadarse por la actitud de su madre, o, si tenía que hacerlo pero no con su hermano. Pero, a veces, era tan frustrante. Era como vivir creciendo como una sombra.

_Kazuma es un gran niño…_

_Kazuma es muy amable…_

_Kazuma es tan inteligente…_

¿Quién recordaba a Makoto, el menor, _el gemelo_?

Eso es lo que más le molestaba, parecía que, como eran gemelos, era más fácil compararlos, más fácil hacer que se sintiese peor, más fácil…

Escuchó, a lo lejos, las voces de Bukamon y Crabmon, la respiración suave de Kazuma y percibió el movimiento de las cortinas de la ventana.

Cerró los ojos, decidido y se perdió en el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

_Cuarta entrada_

_Septiembre, 25._

_._

_Había niebla en los rincones, una densa niebla que lo cubría todo, menos a mí. No podía ver nada, pero estaba solo. _

_Eso era algo seguro._

_Una voz repetía mi nombre, una y otra vez. Era una voz arrulladora, aunque a la vez, daba escalofríos. Mis pies me guiaban como si supieran el camino que recorrían y caminé entre la niebla…_

_Y, entonces, lo vi. _

_Había allí un espejo. Un espejo enorme, con un marco dorado, brillante. No podía ver mi reflejo porque estaba dado vuelta, enfocaba otro sector, por lo que caminé hacia el espejo._

_No sabía exactamente lo que hacia, ni porqué me sentía asustado._

_Hasta que mi reflejo se rió._

_¿Era mi reflejo? Eso creo, aunque tenía el cabello azul, de un azul desvaído, opaco que nada tenía del vivaz color que lo caracteizaba. Los ojos de un negro profundo, como el azabache, rodeado de sobras que delataban cansancio y pupilas que carecían de emociones, pero cubiertos por sus gruesas gafas. La piel grisácea, enfermiza, y los labios secos._

_Junto a mí, había una sombra gigantesca que sujetaba mi brazo con sus afiladas garras plateadas. Las mismas g__arras que se hundieron en mi brazo, cuando forcejeé, para liberarme de su agarre._

_Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que más me preocupó de mi pesadilla. _

_Lo que me preocupó, en verdad, es que cuando desperté, una mancha de sangre cubría mi camiseta._

_Y la herida de mi brazo, también estaba allí._

_._

_._

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué puedo decir? Makoto sigue teniendo unos sueños que atemorizarían a cualquiera, y cuando duerme, parece que es sonámbulo y va a la computadora… ¿O no...? Personalmente, no sé como es la cosa de ser gemelos, pero imagino que por lo que cuentan, muchos padres les compran cosas iguales, etc, etc. Así que supuse que al ser el menor, quien tendría algunas dudas sería Makoto...

Me alegro que les haya gustado este trágico personaje, que me gusta a mí también. Le tengo un cariño especial, como ya lo dije este es mi personaje recurrente… XD

P.D La letra, el fragmento de la canción, no es mía. Es una canción de la película de Disney: Mulan, la cual no me pertence, tampoco.

.

.

Saludos ^^


	4. IV

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Desde el diario de Makoto Kido**

~ **¿Sueños sin sentido? **~

_._

_._

Lo verdaderamente complicado para Makoto, esa mañana, fue decirle a su padre como se había herido en el brazo.

Al ver que Jou había tardado más en salir de lo que era costumbre, el menor de sus hijos tuvo la oportunidad de interceptarlo antes de que se marchase, al levantarse de la mesa y le explicó que había tenido un accidente.

Su padre lo miró fijamente, con esos ojos oscuros que parecían querer llegar más allá y Makoto supo que estaba tratando de averiguar si le decía la verdad o no. Como la verdadera explicación de su herida no tenía sentido, no sintió culpa al improvisar una media verdad para convencer al médico de que lo llevase a la clínica.

Por ello mismo, por su preocupación e inquietud, su padre lo llevó consigo al hospital.

Su madre había comenzado a mirarlo asustada, preguntandole que le había sucedido con angustia y examinando su brazo como si tuviese conocimientos médicos de los que carecía. Aunque iba a negarlo toda su vida —porque sentía que era un tonto— le gustó que ella se mostrase preocupada por él.

Su madre lo quería a su propia manera. Sí, a veces le costaba verlo, pero ella lo quería.

Makoto contempló los edificios, las calles, las pesonas, las tiendas mientras estaba en el lado del copiloto en el vehículo de su padre. Toda la multitud avanzaba sin sentido, siguiendo distintos rumbos, causando choques y protestas.

Se movían ágilmente en las calles, a gran velocidad, sorteando obstáculos y transeúntes.

La ciudad gris era un silencioso testigo de la vida acelerada.

— Mako, ¿Has estado durmiendo bien? No te hemos visto levantarte… — Habló Jou, distraídamente, repentinamente recordando una de las más frecuentes preocupaciones que él y Mariko tenían con su hijo menor: sonambulismo.

Era médico y, cuando de la noche a la mañana, el pequeño había comenzado a tener esos episodios, se había sentido inquieto. Sus colegas le avisaron que el sonambulismo —también conocido como noctambulismo— era más frecuente de lo que todos pensaban. Y más aun en los niños.

Sin embargo, a su esposa, a Mariko, le seguía inquietando — ¡Y cuanto! — la frecuentia que tenían esas acciones.

Makoto no hacia mucho.

En general, solamente caminaba hacia la computadora.

A veces solamente se detenía frente a la pantalla del ordenador, como esperando algo pero, luego de que ellos le dijesen que nada ocurría —a veces le decían que era hora de volver a la cama y demás— él accedía.

El chico se tensó durante un momento, y luego levantó el brazo, que tenía una venda improvisada — Creo que me he lastimado siendo sonámbulo. No recuerdo que sucedió — Mintió.

_No era tan extraño_, pensó Jou al rememorar toda la información que había recolectado de su investigación improvisada_, los sonámbulos son muy sugestionables. Y nunca recuerdan lo que ocurre en esos episodios de actividad nocturna._

Se sintió mal cuando vio que su padre le daba un asentimiento, como confiando en su palabra.

Oh, si que lo recordaba. Y muy claro.

Pero había sido raro y absurdo. Irreal.

Sin embargo, el galeno no parecía estar satisfecho ahora que había asimilado la información.

— No te oímos… — Vio que Jou apretaba el volante entre sus manos, sintiendose frustrado por no haberlo notado.

Sonrió, casi sin poder contenerse.

Su padre también lo quería. Nunca lo volvería a dudar…

A veces, no entendía porque de repente se sentía tan desolado cuando ese cariño existía y podía sentirlo.

Su sonrisa se amplió — No te preocupes, papá. No es nada…

Pero Jou lo miró de soslayo, cuidando de no apartar la mirada de la carretera por demasiado tiempo. Otra vez, lo examinaba ¿Qué quería encontrar? — ¿Has estado utilizando el diario? Sé que no han pasado muchos días, pero…

— He escrito, sí, pero muy poco. Nada relevante.

Otra mentira más.

Su padre se mostró perspicaz — Te he visto escribir varias veces — Makoto lo miró sorprendido y el médico se rió de la expresión de su vastago — Puede que no hable mucho, pero eso no dice que sea ciego... Tu madre me ha dicho que te gusta escribir.

Wow. Le interesaba a su madre.

Sintió una ligera calidez en el pecho mientras pensaba en eso.

— Me gusta, sí. Pero no he podido escribir de mis sueños… Yo…

— No te angusties por eso — Lo cortó, para consolarlo. Tampoco quería hacer sentir incómodo a su niño — ¿No has tenido pesadillas, verdad? Eso era lo que buscabamos.

Makoto se mordió la lengua un minuto, cavilando al respecto. No… No podía hablar de su sueño, ¿o sí? Tal vez era mejor honrar a su nombre, de una buena vez, y decirle a su padre las cosas que ocurrían en su mente por las noches, cuando nadie podía ayudarlo… Cuando estaba encerrado en el mundo de los sueños.

— Oye, papá… — Susurró, para captar su atención — Hay algo que quiero…

Sin embargo, el sonido repentino del celular los sobresaltó a ambos.

Aturdidos, se miraron por un segundo entre sí, y luego se rieron de la situación.

Jou buscó el celular a tientas y conectó el altavoz para no necesitar utilizar sus manos. Necesitaba conducir con tranquilidad, sin cometer ninguna infracción, pero a la vez, no podía dejar de contestar la llamada. ¿Qué tal si era importante?

— Habla Jou — Susurró, en voz alta, mientras maniobraba para salir a la carretera principal.

— ¡Jou! ¡Tienes que venir urgente a casa! — Era la voz de Yamato Ishida, su amigo. Makoto jamás había pensado ver —bueno, oír— al señor Ishida en ese estado. Contempló como cambiaba la expresión en el rostro de su padre, de una sonrisa a una mueca — ¡Es Sora! ¡Sora y el bebé!

El galeno hizo un movimiento brusco con el volante del vehículo y Makoto se extraño de ese cambio de comportamiento. Parecía que esas simples palabras lo habían puesto en alarma. Una alarma repentina que sorprendió.

Su padre era, generalmente, un hombre tranquilo. Le recordaba a Kazuma…

— Voy para allá, Yamato. Llama a Momoe, la que atiende a Sora, ¿bien? — Procuró calmar al astronauta. Le lanzó una mirada a su reloj de pulsera — En diez minutos estoy allí.

Makoto miró a su padre con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando escuchó el timbre que anunciaba la finalización del llamado.

— No sabía que mi padrino y tía Sora estaban esperando otro bebé, papá.

Jou miró a su hijo menor con una leve sonrisa — Aun no cumplen los tres meses pero yo soy el médico de Sora, tu sabes —de hecho, todos sabemos— lo poco que le gustan los hospitales a esa mujer… — Musitó, negando con la cabeza, aun manteniendo una sonrisa ligera — He sabido todo debido a que yo le sugerí que se hiciera los estudios. Quizás, de otra forma, Sora no se hubiese enterado de eso…

Sonriendo, Makoto contempló la expresión de su padre con mayor atención. Su sonrisa se le borró cuando halló una huella de inquietud en su semblante — ¿Sucede algo malo?

Jou se contuvo de decirle a su hijo que Sora tenía problemas con ese embarazo desde que se gestó y que, además, estaba padeciendo dolores nada normales en su estado.

Su hijo no tenía porque conocer esos detalles.

Además estaba preocupado porque los primeros meses son los más críticos.

Esperaba que todo estuviese bien…

Pero Makoto era un niño, y nada tenía que preocuparse por esos temas adultos.

— ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

El niño levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

Se había olvidado de su brazo.

Su padre se lo había curado casi inmediatamente, con manos firmes y ojos serios, pero había insistido en llevarlo al hospital por la marcar particular que tenía la herida en la piel de Makoto.

— Bien. ¡Vamos a casa de tía Sora! Ella es más importante ahora.

.

.

_Quinta entrada_

_¿Qué tal? Soy yo, de nuevo. Bueno, en realidad no puedes responderme. En fin, quería hablarte de mi día._

_La mañana fue muy complicada para mi. Me desperté con el brazo dolorido y mis padres se pusieron histericos. Sí, así como suena. Papá me llevaba al hospital, cuando las cosas se complicaron para él…_

_¿Sabes? Tía Sora estaba embarazada. _

_Escuché a papá decirle a mamá que había perdido el bebé. Saori y Yoshiro se quedan en mi casa hoy, creo que tía Sora está en el hospital. _

_Es una pena, supungo que va a ser difícil para ella… Tío Yamato estaba triste cuando trajo a los pequeños, pero al menos, ellos estarán aquí. Mi madre se ha encargado de cuidar al pequeño Yoshi —tiene tres años y medio— que no se queda quieto y junto con Tsunomon, ha recorrido mi casa de arriba abajo. _

_Saori es más tranquila, creo. Al menos, mientras yo escribo, la puedo ver dibujar sobre un papel. Es menos animada que su hermano, más silenciosa. Tal vez por eso nos llevamos bien… No es que yo sea silencioso al cien por cien —Kazuma lo es más— pero me gusta el silencio cuando escribo. O una suave melodía…_

_._

_._

— Makoto… — Lo llamó la pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. El hijo menor de Jou Kido apartó la mirada de su diario y lo centró en la primogenita de su padrino — ¿Cuándo vendrán mis papás, sabes?

Negó, quedamente — No, Saori, lo siento.

La mayor de los Ishida lo contempló con atentos ojos azules — ¿Qué escribes?

Makoto se ruborizó de manera inmediata y cerró el libro, por instinto — Mis papás me lo regalaron para mi cumpleaños — Comentó — Y escribo un poco…

— ¿Cómo el diario de Yuko?

Yuko Izumi, hija de Koushiro, tenía siete años. Ella y Saori eran compañeras de curso en la primaria, además de conocerse de toda la vida.

— En realidad, es mi bitacora de sueños — Defendió el muchacho de diez años — Pero solo puedo leerlo yo, porque nadie más lo comprendería… Y… ¡Es privado!

Saori soltó una risita — Ya sé que no tengo que leer… Mamá me dice siempre que solo puedo hacer algo si me dan permiso — Habló, con esa mirada cálida y dulce que siempre le regalaba a todo el mundo.

— ¡Makoto! ¡Saori! ¡A cenar! — Escuchó que era la voz de su madre la que lo llamaba y dio un salto en la silla, antes de guardar su diario en el escondite secreto.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Saori?

Ella lo miró ofendida — ¡Claro!

— No le digas a nadie donde está mi bitácora de sueños, ¿de acuerdo?

Saori asintió, efusivamente — ¡De acuerdo!

.

.

_Lentamente, ha mejorado el día. Para mí, al menos. _

_No me duele el brazo en absoluto y ya es hora de dormir. _

_¡Nunca confiaré de nuevo en nadie que se apellide Ishida, porque el pequeño Yoshiro me quitó mis golosinas!_

_Se nota que el pequeño Yoshi está acostumbrado a estar contento y que todo la parecía extraño en mi casa, sin sus papás. Por suerte, Saori estaba con él… Sino mi padre iba a tener que tratar de consolar al pelirrojo, que parece ser muy sensible. _

_Siempre quise un hermano pequeño… Quiero decir, yo siempre soy el menor pero ni siquiera cuenta… Mi hermano y yo nacimos con pocos minutos de diferencia. Aun así, siempre quise tener un hermano pequeño…_

_Llamó Koichi. ¿Quién es Koichi? Creo que lo he mencionado pero no dije quien es. Bueno, Koichi es el hijo de tía Hikari y un muy buen amigo. Siempre he tenido muy buenos momentos con él. Podría decir que es mi mejor amigo… después de Kazuma. Aunque él y yo somos hermanos, sé que Kazuma es mi mejor amigo… Pese a todo._

_Koichi también tiene un hermano, se llama Tsubasa… Aun no lo he presentado a ellos tampoco, ¿verdad? Debería hacerlo. Quizás cuando lea esto más grande, me ría de su contenido. Mi padre me confesó hoy que él también tenía un diario… Gracioso ¿no? Me comentó que allí escribió muchas cosas de las que vivió en el digimundo. Y luego mi tío Takeru, que es el papá de Koichi y Tsubasa, usó un poco de su diario —rearmandolo— para escribir algunas cosas de las que mi papá fue testigo y él no…_

_._

_._

Un suave arrullo llegó a sus oídos de manera lenta, como si una ligera melodía hubiese inundado el ambiente de forma repentina pero no desagradable.

Sintió que los ojos le pesaban y bostezó, sintiendose —de pronto— muy cansado. Las letra sque había escrito se confundieron en su campo de visión. Todas ellas se entremezclaron, avidas, y luego, se dispersaron… hasta que unas pocas se acomodaron nuevamente.

Alcanzó a leer…

_El mar, símbolo de inmensidad, se considera como principio y final de la vida… Bajo su superficie… oculta insospechadas profundidades. ¿Quieres saber cuales?_

¿Acaso él había escrito esas cosas…?

Parpadeó, quitandose los lentes automáticamente, para limpiarlos —aunque en realidad, no era necesario— y volvió a colocarlos en su sitio antes de poder ver que las líneas se habían vuelto a su lugar.

No hablaba de nada extraño. Aquello no había sido más que una ilusión… ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Eso no podía ser más que otro de sus sueños sin sentido.

— ¡Makoto! — Llamó, entonces, una voz familiar. Movió la cabeza hacia Kazuma, encontrando que su hermano estaba somnoliento y no tenía los anteojos. Era extrañamente curioso velro así. — ¿No me escuchabas? Llevó hablandote más de diez minutos…

— Lo siento… Yo…

— Da igual… — Bostezó. Makoto no supo cuanto tiempo había estado pensando y divagando. A él le parecían muy pocos minutos pero Kazuma parecía estar ya en vías a llegar al mundo de los sueños — Dice mamá que es hora de dormir. Tengo que apagar la luz… ¿Bien?

— Esta bien… — Aceptó, con desgana.

Cerró el diario con brusquedad cuando vio que Kazuma se acercaba a hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque el otro pareció no notarlo…

— Ve a dormir. Yoshi y Saori ya están descansando… — Volvió a hablar el mayor de los gemelos, ignorando completamente la mirada de su cosanguineo — Buenas noches, Makoto.

En penumbras, con la eterea claridad de la luna como única fuente de luz, Makoto vio a Kazuma regresar a su cama, después de apagar el interruptor.

Se quedó de pie más tiempo del que pretendía y sintió una especie de sabor amargo cuando vio a su hermano hundirse en el colchón para disfrutar del mundo de los sueños. Porque sabía, a ciencia cierta, que mientras Kazuma estaría descansando tranquilamente, él no sabía que le deparaban sus visiones nocturnas…

Y deseó, nuevamente, poder ser como su hermano. No tener tantas complicaciones, ser diferente, más similar a él… Que tenía las cosas más sencillas. Kazuma, siempre, Kazuma.

Negó con la cabeza al ver el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. ¡Él no era así! Jamás era así…

Se volvió bruscamente, ignorando la rudeza de sus pisadas y se hundió en la cama, abandonandose a ese cansancio que lo embargó.

Esa noche, Makoto soñó que Kazuma desaparecía en las aguas del mar.

Y oyó una risa escalofriante, que sonaba a invitación. _Bajo su superficie… oculta insospechadas profundidades. ¿Quieres saber cuales? El mar te está esperando._

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo lo había escrito hacia... Semanas.

Pero siempre sentía que le faltaba algo, así que, tuve que completarlo lentamente. Uno de los motivos por el que había detenido este fic es porque se me ocurrieron muchas cosas en su continuación también porque no me gustaba mucho como había planteado esto... Además prioricé DA: Alfa & Omega. Ahora que sé bien que rumbo -definitivo- ha tomado esta historia me he propuesto terminarla y no dejarla pasar por mucho más tiempo.


	5. V

_El mundo y los personajes de **Digimon **no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Desde el diario de Makoto Kido**

**~ Pesadillas ~**

* * *

**...**

—Papá, estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte más —aseguró el niño.

Jou se frotó los ojos, cansado, y volvió la mirada hacia su hijo menor.

Makoto se veía incómodo y no levantó el rostro cuando su padre lo contempló con atención. Se sentía infinitamente inquieto por aquella situación que estaba presentándose como algo habitual.

Lo peor, podría decir, era que aquello resultaba increíblemente molesto.

—Mako, ¿no recuerdas como llegaste a la computadora, entonces?

Sintió un ligero escalofrío y lo único que pudo ver en su mente fueron oleadas de un mar negro.

Era atemorizante en algún modo, pero lo era aun más saber que se había sentido extrañamente atraído hacia él.

Tal vez, en definitiva, algo iba mal en su cabeza. Algo no estaba bien con él.

—No, estaba dormido.

Nuevamente. Era un escenario común. Pese a que sus sueños eran realmente aleatorios y siempre se tornaban en pesadillas, siempre terminaba en el mismo sitio de la casa. Como si las indicaciones de sus pesadillas condujesen sólo a un lugar.

Frente a la computadora, como dispuesto a marcharse del mundo humano.

El galeno frunció el ceño, con preocupación.

Eran las tres de la mañana y él se había quedado hasta tarde leyendo unos informes ligeramente inquietantes que le había enviado Shuu desde el día anterior. Su hermano, que trabajaba habitualmente con Koushiro en la organización que estudiaba el Universo Digital, se había especializado en investigaciones sobre el Digimundo.

Y él, que tenía una clínica que ayudaba a los Digimon, recibía, de tanto en tanto, algunos datos sobre ese sitio.

Shuu le enviaba cosas para que tuviese cuidado cuando viajaba hacia ese plano, en otras palabras.

Como la relación entre ambos mundo era estable, no había tenido que recibir tantos mensajes de su hermano mayor como en el pasado —en ese entonces, llegaba uno a cada semana y todos eran igual de preocupantes—. Y estaba leyendo el último que Shuu le había enviado, cuando vio la figura de su hijo menor deslizándose entre las sombras del corredor.

Supo de inmediato que Makoto no estaba despierto —padecía sonambulismo con una frecuencia que lo pasmaba— y tuvo que seguirlo.

No era conveniente que su hijo de diez años vagase por la casa sin ser conciente de sus actos. Era peligroso, bueno, _preocupante. _Jou temía, además, que lo despertase alguien ajeno —especialmente, con los Ishida estando en la casa— y eso sólo lo hacia más alarmante.

Afortunadamente, su hijo despertó por si solo, cuando él lo guío de regreso hacia su cama. Sus pequeños invitados, al parecer, no habían notado nada. Ni Kazuma. Ni los Digimon.

Tenía una práctica increíble en eso. En lograr que nadie más lo supiera.

Él y Mariko se turnaban para velar por el sueño del menor de los niños.

—Bien —le acarició el cabello desordenado, antes de arroparlo— Vuelve a dormir, hijo.

Con cuidado, Jou esquivó las improvisadas camas donde descansaban los hijos de Yamato, que dormían pacíficamente, y suspiró al pensar en Sora, que estaba en ese momento en el hospital. Pronto sería dada de alta, pero no estaba seguro de que la diseñadora se encontrase bien.

No, de hecho, sabía que ella _no_ estaría bien.

Se aferró a la perilla al llegar a la puerta, y, antes de marcharse, le lanzó una última mirada al menor de los gemelos. Le dio una punzada de tristeza el dejarlo allí, entre las sombras pero también se repitió que no era momento de ser paranoico.

Los dos debían descansar. Aunque él aun planeaba resolver algunos detalles.

Cuando se cerró la puerta y su padre desapareció del dormitorio, Makoto se encontró repentinamente solo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y fue conciente de la oscuridad que inundaba la habitación como una plaga, llegando desde todos los rincones del lugar.

Como si pudiese sentir su peso en cada partícula de su ser.

Escuchó los pasos cansados de su padre, mientras se alejaba, y se sintió mal por hacer que se preocupase. Se sintió mal por ver la expresión de tristeza traslucirse en sus gafas de cristal. Se sitió mal por no hacer más que angustiar a su familia.

Últimamente, eso se le daba muy _bien_.

Sin pensar, se incorporó sobre el colchón.

No podía dormir y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, porque no pensaba repetir ese horrible sueño.

Sus ojos buscaron, instintivamente, a su hermano. Bukamon y Crabmon estaban durmiendo y sus respiraciones parecían resaltar por encima de todas las demás. En otra época, él y Kazuma no podían dormir junto con ellos. Resultaba, ahora, impensable hacerlo sin su compañía.

No podía ver a su gemelo, por la oscuridad de la noche, pero sabía donde se encontraba su cama.

En su sueño, Kazuma estaba siendo _tragado_ por el mar.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

En su sueño, él _quería_ que Kazuma fuese _tragado_ por el mar.

Había sido una sensación igual de inesperada, que horrible. ¡Él no quería que nada le sucediese a su hermano! Y no había podido detenerla, hasta sintió que se ahogaba con aquella irritante sensación de dolor.

Las lágrimas punzaron en sus ojos y hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

Alguien había dicho su nombre en ese momento, cuando estaba de pie frente a una oscura masa de agua. Una voz inesperadamente arrulladora, que se combinaba con el sonido hipnótico de las olas.

…

_**Sexta **__**entrada**_

_A veces me pregunto si hay algo mal conmigo. _

_Espero que papá no se de cuenta de que he salido de mi habitación, porque se preocupará —de nuevo— y no quiero que eso ocurra. No podía quedarme en la cama si quería escribir y no podía encender la luz, con los pequeños Ishida estando allí._

_Mamá está dormida, igual que todos los demás, pero mi padre se ha quedado en su estudio, trabajando. Cuando hace eso, pienso que las cosas van mal y no quiere decírmelo. Lo hace tarde para no inquietar a mi madre, a Kazuma o a mí. _

_Pero me preocupa._

_Me preocupa, porque coincide con estos sueños que me siguen. ¿Hay algo mal conmigo, verdad? ¡No quiero que nada le pase a Kazuma! _

_Me inquieta, no sé que hacer. _

_Según mis padres, en las charlas que me han dado, los sonámbulos no recuerdan nada de lo que hacen. Yo no lo hago, pero sí me acuerdo de mis sueños. ¿Qué es ese mar que susurra mi nombre? Debe ser por los cuentos de miedo que Tsubasa se inventa. Tiene la imaginación de tío Takeru._

_¿Es gracioso, no? A lo único que le he dicho de mis sueños es a un diario… Siento que no debo, o que no puedo, compartirlo con nadie más. Son míos._

_Pero necesito pensar en otra cosa._

_Pronto tendremos un campamento con mi escuela. Iremos al Digimundo. A mí padre le divierte, y dice que hace años, era impensable que fuésemos de excursión a un mundo ajeno como era el de los Digimon. Pero gracias a la gestión conjunta de tío Taichi con algunos de los antiguos niños elegidos del mundo, se ha podido estabilizar la situación._

_No sé mucho de eso, pero supongo que es algo bueno._

_A Crabmon le agrada que estemos en el Digimundo. Es su hogar, después de todo. Me pregunto si los demás añoran tanto su mundo de origen. _

_Tal vez. En realidad, no todos quieran estar en nuestro mundo. _

_Sin ir demasiado lejos, al compañero de mi madre tampoco le gusta estar aquí. Por eso, es muy feliz cuando ella va al Digimundo y pasa tiempo con él._

_El Cutemon de mi tía Mitsuko prefiere el mundo digital, lo sé. Siempre ayuda a mi padre porque le gusta ayudar a cuidar a los demás._

_Mi Crabmon se queda aquí porque le agrada jugar con Bukamon y pelear con Kazuma. Son muy molestos cuando quieren, pero mi hermano es más propenso a expresar su enfado. _

_En cambio. yo…_

…

—¿Makoto? —dudó una voz.

El menor de los gemelos Kido, dio un respingo por la sorpresa y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la figura de su madre.

Mariko llevaba el cabello corto, muy corto. Antes, cuando ellos no tenían más de ocho años, solía llevarlo a la altura de la línea de la barbilla pero pensó que debía cambiar de aspecto. Luego, se había resignado a esperar que creciese porque no le había gustado el resultado.

A Makoto le parecía que cualquier corte estaba bien para ella. Siempre se veía bien.

—Mamá… Yo, he… —vaciló, mientras intentaba guardar su diario detrás de su espalda.

No quería que nadie lo leyese. El contenido de ese diario era solo suyo. Y no quería que nadie tuviese acceso a ello, por el momento. Pudo decirse, en silencio, que era egoísta. Pese a todo, iba a continuar haciendo que otros se preocupasen.

—¿No puedes dormir, hijo?

Mariko dio un paso hacia él, y luego, contempló la puerta entrecerrada de la habitación.

—No —susurró él, encontrando repentinamente interante el suelo.

La luz lejana, ubicada en uno de los extremos del corredor, era lo único que estaba encendido. Por eso se había instalado allí, para no preocupar a su padre y poder escribir con tranquilidad.

—No debes estar en el pasillo, Makoto. Hace frío —lo medio regañó su madre.

—Lo siento —susurró, apenado.

La mujer se quedó contemplando al menor de sus hijos y extendió la mano hacia él, en un gesto inconciente, pero la acaricia jamás llegó. Mariko se detuvo, dudosa, a medio camino. Probablemente nunca se entenderían. A ella tampoco le agrado como había sonado su voz al dirigirse a él.

Suspiró, intentando quebrar ese cristalino muro de silencio que se había alzado entre ellos.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo? —ofreció ella, suavemente.

Nunca había sido del tipo de personas que consienten a los niños de esa forma.

La habían criado así, sin que tuviese inclinaciones por permitir caprichos o algo por el estilo. Nunca había ganado nada con los viejos caprichos en casa de su abuela, que la cuidaba cuando la autora de sus días iba a trabajar. No tuvo hermanos y su madre la cuidó sola desde que su padre se marchó

A veces, olvidaba que se había prometido _no_ repetir _viejos_ errores.

Makoto abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder responder nada. Y Mariko suspiró, con tristeza.

—No puedo dormir si tú padre no está en la cama. A veces pienso que en realidad no sabe que me doy cuenta que se levanta por las noches para leer esos informes de tú tío.

El menor de los gemelos, quiso sonreír. Era divertido, después de todo.

Su padre de verdad creía eso. Creía que los engañaba.

—Papá no quiere que nos preocupemos por eso.

Mariko sonrió, apenas— Tú padre se preocupa por todo, a veces y no quiere molestarnos con problemas de trabajo.

—Mamá…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No quiero que Kazuma sepa que dormí contigo.

La mujer se rió un poco, debatiéndose en la duda sobre si su hijo hablaba en serio o no.

—Te despertaré antes que a él —le dijo.

…

_No fue una noche tan mala como esperaba. Me quedé con mi madre y dormí mejor de lo que creía. Obviamente, ella se levantó muy temprano para ir a trabajar. A mis padres les gusta mucho su trabajo, si debo decirlo._

_Cumplió lo prometido y me despertó. _

_Ella trabaja con mi tío Iori, en su bufet de abogados. Tuvo que renunciar a su trabajo anterior hace un par de meses por algunos problemas con su jefe. _

_Kazuma siempre me habla mucho de la hija de tío Iori. Pienso que Hoshi le gusta…_

_Papá salió de su estudio cuando estabamos desayunando. Le dijo a mamá que se había quedado dormido en el sofá de su despacho y me pregunto porque no le dice a mi madre lo que le preocupa. _

_Tal vez no lo dijo porque yo estaba allí._

_Tío Yamato vino por Saori—chan y Yoshi—chan un par de horas después. Yoshiro me pidió que le de más golosinas y prometí que le llevaría la próxima vez. Mi tía Sora aun no había vuelto a su casa pero les dijeron a los niños, que su madre estaba con ella. La he visto unas pocas veces a esa señora, en cumpleaños de los pequeños Ishida, pero no sé mucho sobre ella. Sé que a la señora Toshiko le encantan las flores. _

_A decir verdad, tampoco fue un buen día. Desde que salí de casa y vi el cielo nublado, lo supe. No era el mejor día para estar. En clases me quedé dormido otra vez, pero Kazuma me despertó cuando la profesora llegó al salón. _

_Después, no volvió a hablarme. _

_Creo que está molesto por algo, pero no sé que es. ¿O soy yo quien lo evita? _

_Se supone que los gemelos tienen mejor comunicación entre ellos y a veces pienso que Kazu y yo no nos escuchamos. Mi hermano me confunde. ¿Será porque somos diferentes?_

_Crabmon se ha comportado raro hoy, también. Me preguntó muchas veces si me sentía bien. _

_Incluso me dijo que estaba muy pálido. Papá debe de haberle pedido que me vigilase pero debe de haber exagerado. No niego que me siento muy cansado pero es normal en esto. Si no duermo por las noches, no podré descansar así que es como un círculo. _

_Sueño, tengo pesadillas, me despierto, se preocupan, duermo, sueño, tengo pesadillas, me despierto… _

_A veces, creo que soy una carga…_

…

Soltó un suspiro y leyó las últimas frases que había escrito. Frunció el ceño y trazó una línea sobre las últimas siete palabras que habían marcado el papel blanco.

—¿Mako? —susurró Crabmon, desde su posición, detrás de la puerta— Bukamon, Gomamon y yo vamos al Digimundo ¿quieres venir?

Kazuma no estaba en casa porque había quedado en uno de los clubes de la escuela —el cual había cambiado el horario por unos problemas en el aula— y él tuvo que volver porque las computadoras de su salón habían sido extrañamente descompuestas.

El profesor sospechaba que se trataba de una broma pero el menor de los gemelos sabía que era casi imposible sabotear la sala de computación de su escuela. Si alguien había hecho eso, debió ser alguien que supiese mucho de computadoras.

Su madre aun no había regresado. probablemente estaría ocupada en algún caso importante de tío Iori. Seguramente no regresaría temprano, lo que indicaba que él debería pasar más tiempo solo en casa.

Su padre había tenido que ir a ver a tía Sora de manera improvista hacia unos pocos minutos. Ella se sentía bien sólo si él la atendía porque decía que desconfiaba de los médicos.

Gomamon, por eso mismo, se había quedado en la casa. Aunque el hijo de Jou sospechaba que era para _vigilancia_, para que todo estuviese controlado. Bukamon simplemente no podía estar con Kazuma en la escuela. Crabmon solía ir al digimundo cuando Makoto no estaba en la casa.

Todos tenían una vida bastante _independiente_.

—No tengo nada que hacer —dijo, sonriendo apenas— Enseguida voy.

Además, no le gustaba la perspectiva de quedarse solo aunque su padre había prometido no tardar y su hermano debería estar por llegar a su hogar.

Abandonó la escritura y guardó su diario debajo de la almohada. Luego continuaría escribiendo. A veces, pensaba que no había mejor lugar que su diario.

Allí podía encerrar sus temores, conocerlos y sepultarlos. Nadie tenía que saber que soñaba o que le gustaba, sí afirmaba algo o si sus negaciones eran falsas. No temía que lo juzgase y aunque tampoco había nadie que lo entendiese, se sentía mejor al desahogarse.

Crabmon sonrió, emocionado.

Makoto se preguntó si su compañero y él estaban distanciados, porque no había visto esa expresión en mucho tiempo. Trató de recordar algo que pudiese provocar ese entusiasmo en su digimon.

No, no habia mucho. No solía ser muy demostrativo.

Tampoco es que fuese fácil para _él_.

Dicen que los cangrejos ocultan más de lo que muestran, que su caparazón protege pero oculta. que se esconden cuando sienten una amenza. Que hay más de lo que ellos dejan ver. A veces, Makoto pensaba que Crabmon y él se parecían bastante, que ambos se parecían a los _cangrejos_.

Al menos, él no caminaba lateralmente.

Y notó que si habia una distancia entre ellos. Una distancia que antes no estaba pero que, por momentos, se acentuaba. Una que no sabía como se había originado, una que no recordaba en que momento había empezado y una que le causaba pesar.

Tenía que solucionar eso. No le gustaba la _soledad_.

—¿Por qué quieren ir al mundo digital?

—Bueno, no hemos visto a Syakomon en varios días. La echamos de menos.

Syakomon, la caprichosa compañera de Mariko. Solía ser la que regañaba a esos tres digimon marinos que se la pasaban todo el día riendo a costa de los demás. Su padre y Kazuma eran los más propensos a caer.

Sí, era cierto. Últimamente, ella había evitado dirigirse al mundo humano.

—¿Por qué no ha querido venir? —dudó, en voz alta— ¿Tú sabes, Crabmon?

—Creo que tiene miedo.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino, incrédulo —¿Miedo? —repitió, confuso— ¿Por qué?

Desconocía que podía causarle miedo a Syakomon. Era la más testaruda de todos los digimon que había visto. Aunque, tal vez, también la más vulnerable.

—Los digimon han estado comportandose raro. Algunos grupos se han revelado contra los humanos y destruyeron uno de los…

Pero Crabmon hizo silencio abruptamente, como si hubiese dicho algo inapropiado.

Makoto se dio cuenta de que era lo que tenía a su padre tan preocupado la noche anterior.

También supo que Jou Kido había hablado de sus temores con alguien aunque ese alguien no fuese su esposa y madre de sus hijos. ¿De quién obtendría Crabmon la información sino era de Gomamon? Dudaba que su compañero pudiese leer la mente.

—Pero no te preocupes —replicó el digimon, ignorante de los pensamientos del muchacho— Ha sido en el Continente Server y no en la Isla File. Además, parece que fueron unos pocos… Y todo está bien.

Cuando llegó al salón y vio los rostros sonrientes de Gomamon y Bukamon, deseó creer que todo estaba bien. Algo le decía que era una absurda ilusión, que se romperería como una pompa de jabón y que las gotas de lluvia desatarían una tormenta.

Encendió la computadora, sonriendo y la ventana que indicaba la entrada al mundo digital lo esperaba ya abierta.

Tal vez, el día podría mejorar.

**…**


End file.
